


Snowed in

by orphan_account



Series: Sabrieleena [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Snow Storm, Survival, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gabriel used his wings to keep his three mates warm because all they wanted to do was take a nice vacation in the mountains but they ended up stranded and with no way to contact Dean and Castiel. Sam and Eileen are human and can die quickly from the cold and can starve to death or become dehydrated. Rowena is a witch and has ways to keep herself warm but she does get cold. Gabriel is an archangel so he doesn’t get cold or hungry or thirsty. He’s not powerful enough right now. Low on grace that’s he practically human and the only thing he can do is manifest his wings. He made it his solemn duty to protect his three wonderful mates, the loves of his life or die trying and with no way to contact Dean and Castiel, all they have is each other.
Relationships: Gabriel/Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Series: Sabrieleena [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543642





	Snowed in

Gabriel used his wings to keep his three mates warm because all they wanted to do was take a nice vacation in the mountains but they ended up stranded and with no way to contact Dean and Castiel. Sam and Eileen are human and can die quickly from the cold and can starve to death or become dehydrated. Rowena is a witch and has ways to keep herself warm but she does get cold. Gabriel is an archangel so he doesn’t get cold or hungry or thirsty. He’s not powerful enough right now. Low on grace that’s he practically human and the only thing he can do is manifest his wings. He made it his solemn duty to protect his three wonderful mates, the loves of his life or die trying and with no way to contact Dean and Castiel, all they have is each other.

***

It started out as what was supposed to be a normal vacation. Gabriel took Sam, Eileen and Rowena to his private cabin in the mountains. They had one giant bed that was able to fit all four of them and enough food and drink to feed the entire planet for the rest of eternity. 

Rowena looked around. “Good Heaven’s Gabriel. How long has it been since you cleaned the chimney?”

Gabriel lifted his head and shrugged. “I lost count. It’s been a long time since I’ve been here.”

“It’s really nice though Gabe, besides the dirty chimney.” Eileen said.

“Which… means we can’t keep ourselves warm.” Sam added.

“Oh don’t worry. We have plenty of ways to do that.” Gabriel said, and winked at Sam.

Rowena rolled her eyes. “Alright Horn Dog. Down boy.”

“Ooooh The Queen is feisty.” Gabriel said and howled like a cartoon wolf.

Rowena rolled her eyes again and went to the bedroom.

Sam yawned and he followed, with Gabriel and Eileen behind him. They all get into the huge bed and snuggle underneath. Sam fell asleep first, then Eileen, then Rowena and finally Gabriel, well as well as an Archangel can go to sleep anyway.

A snow storm blew heavily outside. Snow was coming down hard and by morning, the door was blocked. They would have to wait for it to melt if it could.

  
  


Of course the four of them wouldn’t know that until they woke up. Sam woke up first and he was shivering. He opened his eyes and found himself with a mouthful of feathers. 

“Gabe. Your feathers are in my face.”

Gabe snorted and moved over. He was still asleep. Sam pushed him off of him.

“Gabe wake up.”

“Five more minutes…”

“Gabe. Come on.”

Gabe groaned and opened his eyes. “Why Sammich why.”

“Something is wrong. The windows are covered in snow.”

Gabriel sat up. “What?”

“Look.”

Gabriel did and he shook the others awake. “Guys. We have a problem.”

Rowena opened her eyes. “What is it? What’s going on?”

Eileen sat up. “Sam? What’s wrong?”

“Snow is blocking the door. There's no way out.” He spoke and signed at the same time.

“There’s Snow blocking the door?”

“Yes.” 

Gabriel winced. “And that’s not all. We have more problems than that.”

“What now?”

“I’m so low on grace… that the endless food supply has stopped… We have enough to last us a little while.”

“You guys are the ones who need it the most. I don’t eat.”

“But… Gabriel… you’re so low on grace that you’re practically human right now.” Sam told him.

Gabriel nodded. “Right… it’s okay. I’ll be fine. You guys need it more than I do.”

“Those blankets won’t be warm enough.”

“There’s a positive in this.” Gabriel said.

“And what is that?”

“I can still manifest my wings. Who wants wing cuddles?” He said and then manifested his wings, all six of them. 

“You can touch them. It’s okay. Just… be careful  _ where  _ you touch them.”

The other three moved closer to Gabriel as he wrapped the four of them in his wings.


End file.
